


All my love letters to you

by plumblossomed



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Pining, but pre movie, post season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28648239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumblossomed/pseuds/plumblossomed
Summary: He would see her again. That was a promise he would not break.
Relationships: Kougami Shinya/Tsunemori Akane
Kudos: 45





	All my love letters to you

**Author's Note:**

> hello I have recently joined the PP fandom and decided to try my hand at writing fic for shinkane. I feel like I sped thru it kinda fast so sorry if the characterization is off T_T i feel like my grasp of the material is still not as strong as my other fandoms, and shinkane are quite complex characters, like you never know what they’re gonna do lol 
> 
> Anyway this is set before the movie reunion!! Hope you’re staying safe and plz enjoyyy

Akane stepped into the shop to buy yet another pack of cigarettes before heading to work.

The shopkeeper made light conversation as he rang up her small purchase, “This is an interesting brand that not many go for anymore. A tall fellow used to always buy these from me, but haven’t seen him lately.”

Akane stiffened because she knew exactly who the shopkeeper was referring to, but she nodded and smiled politely anyway. 

“Interesting what Sibyl leaves as vices,” he continued, “everyone knows smoking isn’t good for you, but they still sell ‘em.”

The gray smoke is good for her, her brain supplied quietly. It helps her cope; it helps keep her hue clear. She thanked the man and left feeling distracted. 

* * *

Life outside of Japan had been interesting to say the least. He couldn’t say that he _wasn’t_ curious, so he made sure to appreciate his surroundings at least for the fact that they were new even when he managed to land himself in sticky situations. 

He walked around often thinking he should show this place to Akane one day. Did she like to travel? 

Or maybe, he’ll know whatever the hell this mission is has been successful if he never has to show her where he’s been. Where would she like to go instead?

They had one final brilliant sunset and all the others he’s seen since then have been decidedly lackluster. He wants another purple-pink sky with her, one without a criminal’s scarlet blood smearing the scene.

He sighs when someone calls his name to ask a weaponry question. He lights a cigarette and thinks, _Long day._

* * *

What would he say if he were here? She’d memorized his handwriting — _that_ note was burned into her brain — but didn’t know something as simple as his music preferences. She put on something new and poppy sounding as she ate dinner alone in her apartment. Maybe he was one of those weird people who didn’t like music at all. 

Was he close to his grandmother too? She wondered after absentmindedly thumbing at her own ear, lost in thought. 

She felt for Ginoza. He had lost so many of his precious people in such a short amount of time. All in the pursuit of justice. She only got to work with Kougami for a short time, yet he left such an imprint, left her yearning, left her aching. 

He had wanted to protect her from the evils of it all as her hunting dog, but she managed to see right through them. There were plenty of things she didn’t know about him, things he would go to the ends of the earth to protect her from: the shades of his past, the seedy underbelly of their nation.

But she wanted to know. She wasn’t scared. Whenever she saw him next, she’d ask him to tell her his stories. 

* * *

He couldn’t sleep. He supposed this was Tsunemori Akane’s influence: staring at the ceiling and thinking of her had become routine. Hearing her suggestions in this situation would've helped.

He would see her again. That was a promise he would not break. 

* * *

She trains and thinks of him, naturally.

How many times did he beat up these training bots to become so skilled in combat? How does one person become so muscular and strong? He was so tall and-

She shook her head vigorously. It’s not appropriate to think such thoughts! Especially about her subordinate who was technically missing! 

Would he make fun of her hot pink workout attire? Would he walk into the gym at any minute now and slap the back of her head to get her attention? She ran on the treadmill feeling miserable yet determined. Next time, she’d be able to run fast enough to catch up to him.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it’s short I was just really uncertain T^T 
> 
> pp4 when


End file.
